


Good and bad days

by Ephy



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephy/pseuds/Ephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Gordon’s mornings usually started at 5PM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good and bad days

Jim Gordon’s mornings usually started at 5PM, when he crawled out of bed hearing Babs coming back from school and whatever martial arts she chose to practice that day. He listened to her talking about the latest gossip while drinking his second coffee – nothing happening before the first one was worth mentioning.

If they needed any groceries, he went shopping, but usually Babs took care of that on her way home. He left for work at about 6 and walked to the GCPD. Yeah. By foot. That allowed him to get the feeling of the streets, to go say hello to some people he knew like the butcher, an ex-cop who always had something to say, or Billies’ owner, and ex-con who had an even more interesting point of view on the city. Jim had saved his daughter’s life once and he never forgot it.

He’d buy doughnuts for the boys.

He arrived at the GCPD at 7 or 8PM which, depending on the season, left him maximum two hours before the sky went completely dark. He read the newspaper with his third coffee. There would be at least one article on some vigilante somewhere, hopefully not Superman.

It’s not that Jim doesn’t like the guy but… he really doesn’t like the guy.

Freaking boy-scout with an attitude and too much power. He really didn’t need to hear about how he managed to save the world or an old lady’s kitten.

Afterwards, Jim would have his first cigarette on the roof. He didn’t smoke at home and that one always felt freaking good.

On good days, he’d get back on his desk and work on the night unit’s latest cases. He’d have the time to read what the day unit had done on its shift and chattered with the oldest of the olds.

You all know how the bad days went.

On even better day, Batman _would_ show up while he smoked, for no reason. They’d talk about the weather, Robin’s latest improvements, Babs’ grades and how bloody hard it was to be a parent.

At 8AM, Jim would call himself a taxi to go back home. He ate something and saw Babs rushing not to be late for school. He’d be under his sheet at 9 or 10.

And everyone else’s day would start during his night.


End file.
